The present invention is a tool for allowing a user to retrieve from any searchable resource only new search results for a specific search term. Specifically, when a user performs the same search multiple times, the present invention displays for each performed search only those search results that were not displayed for the preceding performance of the same search.
Modern search engines, especially those that search the Internet, present users with a vast number of search results for each search term inputted. When a user searches for the same term over and over again using current search engines, each set of search results will contain not only those search results that were created or otherwise became available since the last time that term was searched, but also the search results that were already obtained by a prior performance of the same search. It would be useful to provide to the user only those search results that were not previously provided by prior searches of the same search term. Such a search engine would eliminate the waste of time by the user sifting through all the search results each time the same search is performed to determine the new results, especially since the user may not even remember which search results were retrieved the last time the search was executed. Therefore, in addition to being time-consuming, reading through all the results may not even allow the user to accurately determine which results are indeed new.